Close Your Eyes, Not Your Mind
by coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: After a stressful day of work, Joey takes care of Kaiba.


Kaiba would never admit it to anyone, but he was a total virgin. He and Joey had only ever kissed and he had never cared for the women who were constantly throwing themselves at him. He'd always wanted to do more, but running KaibaCorp and being a top ranked duelist in the world left little time for fooling around. Joey had always understood, never pushing him where he didn't want to go.

It was 1 AM and Kaiba was just finishing the previous day's work. He made his way to bed when he saw Joey passed out on the couch. Every night he waited up for Kaiba and every night he fell asleep. Kaiba smiles and carried his boyfriend to bed.

At seven that same morning, Seto's alarm went off. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Joey was already eating in the kitchen.

"Morning Seto." They kissed and sat down at the table.

"How's school?" Kaiba asked. Joey had just started his second semester at Domino University. He often worked for long hours as well.

"You know, school is school. I'm liking my new courses; they're better than last semester.

"Yeah?" As Joey put his cereal bowl in the sink, he began to tie Kaiba's tie.

"Yeah. How's work?"

"Pretty much a drag. I have to go through intern applications." Joey knew how much Seto hated interns.

"I'm sorry, babe," he kissed him on the cheek. "See you for dinner?"

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Intern applications had been more demanding and stressful than necessary. Some the applicants were so damn pushy. Kaiba knew that in a different world. He might've been like them, but they were _so _annoying. KaibaCorp was one of the fastest growing companies in the world; if the interns couldn't take the heat, they'd never make it out alive. Not to mention that six hundred people applied for only twenty positions. Seto didn't understand why some manager couldn't do it, but since there were no meeting that day, he got stuck with the task.

When he got home, the chef was already making the meal he'd requested earlier that day. He went straight to his study to review some prototypes. Kaiba planned to revolutionize Duel Monsters once more, and he had to stay on top of his game. Although he didn't have the rights to the game, Industrial Illusions wasn't what it was and KaibaCorp had a monopoly on Duel Monsters related products. Profits had nearly doubled in the last few years and Seto wasn't about to lost that. By the time Joey got home, Kaiba was wound so tight that he was ready to snap from stress.

He met his boyfriend in the dining room for dinner. Seto typically took Friday nights off to spend some much needed time with Joey.

They both talked about their days. Joey gave Kaiba a review of his professors so far; some were geniuses, others were first rate assholes. Seto shared the day's intern fiasco.

Sounds like you really need a break, Seto," Joey said. "I'm glad you have the night off."

"As am I. Would you like to watch a movie?"

"I'd like to do a little more than that."

No more than five minutes later, Kaiba had Joey against their bedroom wall. Their mouths crashed together and their tongues danced. Kaiba was already sporting a semi when Joey started grinding his hips against him.

"Fuck, Joe." The two moved their bodies in sync. This was the farthest they'd ever gone. In no time at all, Kaiba was completely hard.

"On the bed, Seto," Joey growled. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Kaiba fell backwards onto the bed, he was so shocked. He had always been the one in charge in these situations. Granted, Joey had experience where he did not.

"We don't have to do anything, but-"

"I want it. I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's start off with a handjob. Ever had one before?"

"No." Kaiba blushed a little.

"Alright. Take your pants off." Both boys undressed themselves in record time. They had never seen each other naked before, so they took a moment to drink the sight in.

"Are you okay with this Seto?" Joey asked.

He nodded. "I trust you."

"Alright." Joey spit in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"This'll make it easier. I want this to be good for you." He tentatively grasped Kaiba.

They boy in question could've screamed. He'd gotten himself off plenty of times before, but having someone _else's _hand on his dick was a new sensation.

"Joe," he moaned a little, bucking into the blonde's hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just do something."

Joey pumped him up and down a few times. He sped up a little and swiped his thumb over Kaiba's tip. Without any warning, Kaiba came, shooting white stripes across Joey's hand.

"Did I do it too fast?" Kaiba asked. Joey couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, was embarrassed that he didn't last long enough.

"S'fine. It's your first time; you're not supposed to last long."

"Okay. I don't really know too much about this kind of stuff, so..."

Joey kissed him. "Don't worry. There's plenty left for me to teach you."


End file.
